The Hunt
by lotrbvs007
Summary: Aragorn is captured. Legolas goes to find Buffy for help to beat a new evil. Please R&R!
1. Visit

Disclaimer: No I don't any of the characters in this story. except the few that I make up, like Chichi.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Buffy walked down the stairs of Sunnydale High, looking for the rest of the Scooby Squad. As she headed toward the quad, she felt someone watching her. She did an about face to see her face to face with Principal Snyder.  
  
"What are you doing?" he sneered. "Shouldn't you be in the library or something like that?"  
  
"I was just looking for my friends. You haven't seen them have you?" Buffy replied.  
  
"NO! I want you to do me a favor." Snyder told her. "Come with me to my office." And Buffy had no choice but to follow. Luckily, she had just come from the library with new Slayer gear and was prepared for anything. "Remember the coma you were in over the summer?" he asked. "Well apparently wherever you went, you brought home a few friends." Buffy remembered all too well her experience in Middle Earth, where she met Legolas and Chichi. As Buffy was lost in her thoughts, Mr. Snyder opened the door to his office and inside sat. Legolas and Chichi. Buffy stared open mouthed at them.  
  
"Leggi? Chichi?" she cried in surprise. "What the hell are you two doing here? Why aren't you guys, whoa. Wait I'm seriously in need of an explanation."  
  
"Buffy, we need your help." Said Legolas in a scared, small voice you didn't think he had in him. "Aragorn has been kidnapped by an evil force. We need your help to get him back."  
  
Buffy looked at them with horror. "I'll help you in anyway I can. But come with me first. You must see some of my friends. They will come and they will help."  
  
Buffy led the way to the library where she knew Willow, Oz, Cordy and Xander would be. She hoped that Angel would be there too. Luckily for Buffy, they were all there.  
  
"Buffy wha-" Angel started but was cutoff.  
  
"Guys this is Legolas and Chichi." Buffy started. "Leggi, Chichi these are Willow, Angel, Giles, Xander, Oz, and Cordelia. Also known as the Scooby Squad." Pointing at each person as she said their name. Buffy could feel Angel tensing at the sight of Buffy standing in front of him flanked by two gorgeous guys. "Leggi, tell them whats wrong."  
  
"Our king has been kidnapped. His sword has been broken in two. A note was left saying that only the slayer could defeat this new evil." Legolas looked like he was about to continue with his story. But suddenly he wheeled on Angel and Oz, who were standing side by side with Xander, behind the girls who were sitting on the steps. His bow creased and a sudden dislike filled his eyes. "Buffy, these two are evil. I can feel it." He told her in elvish. "They must die!" he finished in English.  
  
"NO! LEGOLAS DON"T!" Buffy shouted. Legolas stopped before he released his arrow. "They may take the form of an evil being but trust me. They are completely on our side." She replied to him in elvish.  
  
"Buffy? What are you guys talking about? No scratch that. What language are you people speaking? What are they, and what is going on? And why did that freak just try to kill Oz?" Xander demanded.  
  
"Xand, remember last summer when I was in that coma? Well I traveled to Middle Earth. There I met Leggi and Chichi. They are elves. Aragorn is the new king and I helped destroy their evil lord that was there and trying to take over the Free Lands of Middle Earth." Buffy explained.  
  
"Sauron" Angel said.  
  
"What did you say?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Sauron. He was the evil lord that you defeated in Middle Earth. You two," he said to Leggi and Chichi, "think that he has come back. But that Is not true. I know who has come back. To defeat him we will need the help of four people. Giles, I need a favor from you. You have heard of Hogwarts right?" Giles nodded. "Go there, get Albus Dumbledore, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ronald Weasly. They are needed for this. Legolas and Chichi, how fast can you run?"  
  
"Faster than you. And who put you in charge of this anyway? You are nothing more than a piece of filth." Chichi replied.  
  
Angel was about to reply before Buffy cut him off. "We don't need arguments now. Everyone just do as Angel says." She rounded on Leggi and Chichi. "you two, I know you both are about 2000 years old but that gives you no reason to pick fights with a241 year old. I want the two of you to do exactly as Angel says otherwise I will not help you."  
  
Legolas walked up to her and forced her against the wall. "You know that I know that you would never do that!" he told her in elvish. He gave her his devilishly charming smile that melted her in Middle Earth. But here, it had no effect. She punched him in the stomach to show that she means business. "You know you want to help us. But first tell me one thing. In Middle Earth, was I just a summer of annoyance, that you will look back on with hate, or was I the highlight of your summer?" He asked her again in elvish.  
  
"It was both." She told him. "Angel please continue. You were asking Leggi and Chichi how fast they could run. Why?"  
  
"I need you both to run to England with Giles and bring these four back. Hurry up." Angel said.  
  
Legolas lifted Giles as if he was no more than a feather. With that Legolas and Chichi took off.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Please R&R! 


	2. Agree

A/N: I don't think this chapter makes any sense; I was still wired from New Years.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Legolas, Chichi, and Giles returned with their new companions early that afternoon. They had all fallen asleep because of jetlag. Finally night came, and Willow decided to spend the night at Buffy's. For some reason Willow didn't feel safe in her own home anymore. Willow and Buffy sat in Buffy's room, while Buffy spilled some secrets that she had been keeping with her. "Will, I seriously am heading up shit creek without a paddle. Legolas and Chichi are here, and Angel. Not only do Legolas and Chichi want to kill Angel because, you know, he's a vampire. A vampire is the work of the ex-evil Sauron. Not only that, Angel hates Leggi and Chi, but I had some flings with Leggi and Chi. So Angel is kinda edgy. I can feel it."  
  
Willow could feel that her friend was near tears. "Hey Buffy, it's ok. Everything will work out in the end. You'll see. Everything will be just fine."  
  
Angel watched them from Buffy's front yard. Inside, he felt tortured. He had to talk with Buffy. He remembered how much he had to restrain himself from killing the two intruders in the library. They hunted on his land, on his Buffy, and they will pay, for everything.  
  
Meanwhile, Xander and Oz patrolled the streets. Everyone took turns patrolling since Buffy's coma. "Poor Buff. You can tell she is torn between elf boy and dead boy. How come all of her boyfriends turn out to be immortal? I'm sorry but we need to find Buffy a human boyfriend. " Xander said.  
  
"Hmmm." Said Oz, speaking in his usual one-word sentences. "Good idea."  
  
"Hey guys." Said a voice behind them. Xander jumped three feet in the air as Oz, all cool and collective, turned around aimed with a loaded crossbow, aimed straight for the stranger's heart. Only this wasn't a stranger. It was Chichi. "Whoa it's just me." He said.  
  
"Sorry about that. In Sunnydale, you never know who is gonna sneak up on you. I'm Oz, and this is Xander. Your. Chichi right? Welcome to the home of the Hellmouth. We really need to be on our guard. So many vampires and monsters, and boogie men, and so little time. But hey, that that's life when your girlfriend is best friends with the slayer, and you're a werewolf who can control his transformations. That along with the occasional weird death every now and then, Sunnydale is your average small town place." Oz finally finished. Xander looked at Oz with amazement. That is the most he had ever heard Oz say in one go.  
  
"I'm Chichi, but I really hate that name so I try to get everyone to call me Chip. Buffy, on the other hand, just loves to make fun of my name. Once she said something about a restaurant. I wonder what that was all about." Said Chip.  
  
Xander burst out laughing. "I didn't notice that until now." He said. "There is a Mexican restaurant called Chichis. Good food." He explained.  
  
Chip looked at Xander with an amused face. Within a split second Chip's face went from a smile to a frown. His bow creased as he grabbed the crossbow from Oz wheeled into the bushes and fired. "Ah bloody hell!" cried a voice. It was Spike. Chip fired several more bolts until all the bushes around them had been hit. In each one a vampire had been hiding. Xander saw one creeping up on Oz, who was transforming. Xander took the stake he was holding and hurled it at the vamp like a javelin. The stake found its mark and dusted the vampire. Xander turned to Chip.  
  
"Chip, don't get in Oz's way. He can hurt. Remember he is only sub conscious right now. Part of him knows we are friends but part of him wants to kill everything here." He yelled.  
  
"Well, well, well. I believe we have an elf, baby." Said a new female voice. It was Drusilla. "I think we could use an elf. Capture him for me. I want him."  
  
"You heard her! Get the elf!" shouted Spike  
  
Oz jumped in front of Chip, and Xander jumped behind him. The vampires slowly closed in on them. Suddenly a bolt shot out of nowhere and dusted the head vamp. Spike and Dru broke out into a run as fast as they could away from the scene. Xander looked around to see where the shot came from. It was Faith, Buffy, Legolas, and Willow were coming, armed with crossbows, stakes, and knives of every shape and size. Xander and Chip soon caught on to what they were about to do. Xander pulled out another stake and took out the closest vampire. Chip shot three more bolts into three vampires' hearts, each one dusting in turn. Buffy ran up to the closest and punched him in the face. She thought up a whole bunch of wise cracks, but she kept them all to herself. Before long, her vamp was reduced to a pile of dust. Faith and Legolas took on a few of their own, and Willow, being the smart girl she is, had a crossbow with extra bolts. Something that Oz forgot. Oz recognized Willow, and ran up to her. Willow, being the only one to control Oz, hopped on him like a horse, and directed him toward the battle, shooting bolts as she went. Legolas jumped up with her, and started his rapid fire on the vampires. Soon all fifty vampires were nothing more than dust blowing in the wind.  
  
"Chip and Leg," Buffy said, "It is no longer safe for you here. C'mon, lets get the rest and get you guys back to Middle Earth. Then we can form a plan once we get there. Oh and one more thing, don't argue with each other, it really doesn't do us any good."  
  
Soon the Buffy, Legolas, Chip, Faith, Willow, and Oz were back at Buffy's, where Angel, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ronald Weasly were waiting. Giles was in the library with Albus Dumbledore. Xander had gone to get Cordy. Buffy and Legolas sat in the basement, by all of Buffy's equipment. Legolas walked through all her knives, stakes, and other weapons of mass vampire destruction. "Buffy." he began to say. He turned to look at her. He saw Buffy digging through her sports bag, which she had filled with swords, axes, crossbows, and other useful tools. She looked peaceful, but distant. She was not the same woman he loved, and felt loved by in ME. "Buffy, I really missed you." Legolas knew that deep down that was not truly what he wanted to say.  
  
"Leg, I know that's not what you wanted to say. C'mon lets get this over with, what did you want to say?" She told him with a tired tone, like she was worn out. Before the both of them knew what they were doing, they were in each other's arms, but Buffy was crying her heart out.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Well see this chapter is my bogus chapter. I think I'm going to throw more of Chip in there. Make Angel jealous. he he he.. 


End file.
